


Fate One-Shots

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, Breastfeeding, Dominant Reader, Fingering, Gender-neutral Reader, Lactation, Light Dom/sub, Mother Complex, Multi, Other, Submissive Medb, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: A place to compile shorter NSFW one-offs! Requests are open but I can'r guarantee I'll write everything.





	1. Submissive Medb

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a while so idk how good this is but subby Medb? Yay?

You pin Medb against the wall by her shoulders, fingers digging into her flesh a little. Her breathing’s gotten quite rapid and there’s a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her fluffy coat was in a heap on the ground from where you’d thrown it off earlier. With one hand you grip her jaw and tilt it towards you kissing her roughly sliding your tongue into her mouth. She bites it and you shake her shoulders roughly, making her gasp and release your tongue. You move your mouth to bite her on the neck instead. She squeals and wriggles against you which just makes you bite down harder, dragging your teeth across her soft skin.

  
“Don’t you dare trying anything like that again.” You mutter, before licking her behind the ear and down her neck sloppily. She’s biting her lip to try keep herself from moaning, too stubborn to admit she was enjoying this. You slowly coax little whimpers and moans out of her, it was too easy finding her sensitive spots and you hadn’t even had to venture lower than her neck yet. You undo her top as you continue licking and nipping lightly at her neck and ears, taking your time before slipping it over her shoulders gently. You kiss her again and she kisses you back, her own tongue pressing against yours as she moans against your lips. You cup the back of her head gently, strands of her long pink hair falling through your fingers as you push her closer to you. Her stubbornness has melted away as she kisses you hungrily, the smooth silk of her gloves grazes you as she slips her fingers under your shirt and clutches at your back.

You run a hand down her body, she’s so lithe yet feels muscular and firm beneath you. It reminds you that she’s still the queen of warriors, despite her being so helpless against you right now. You pull the waistband of her skirt and panties down in one movement, they fall to the ground. You run a thumb over her hipbone and feel her quiver at the touch. You pull your lips away from hers so you can watch her face as you glance a finger over her clit ever so gently. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth falls open slightly as she whines. You stroke her again with a firmer touch, smiling as she moans for you. You’d planned to toy with her a little longer but you can’t help yourself from rubbing her clit roughly, mesmerized by the way her face contorts with pleasure and the breathless cries that fall from her lips, begging you for more.

She’s soaked your fingers already, and when you part her lips you can easily slip two fingers inside her, eliciting a sharp gasp from Medb. She feels incredible inside, so warm and soft and wet. You bite your lip as you slide in up to the knuckle and begin massaging her walls. It doesn’t take long before you find her G spot, you kiss her again to stifle her moans slightly, her lips are wet with drool and tremble against yours. You put your other arm around her waist as you feel her knees start to give way, soon after you feel her tensing and shuddering against your fingers. You stroke her gently as she orgasms, admiring her face as her eyes roll back and she pants heavily, her fingers digging into your back as she grips you. After a few beautiful moments, she leans back, resting against the wall, completely spent. You kiss her forehead and hold her in your arms until she has the strength to move again. You have all the time in the world.


	2. Mother's Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raikou comes up with a new idea to support you as a servant, and as your mother.  
Gender neutral reader

Raikou came bounding in to your room, and threw her arms around you, nearly smothering you as she pulled you into a big hug.

"Good morning baby!" She coos at you, clearly in a good mood. "I've thought of the most wonderful way to support you!"

"What is it, Raikou?" You ask, wrestling your face out of her chest so that you can breathe.

"Oh, please call me Mother. I've asked you so many times," she says, her smile falling from her face. You felt bad making her upset even if she was a bit overbearing. 

"Okay… Mother. What did you want to talk about?" To your surprise she lets you go and starts removing her outer layers of clothing, you stop her just as she begins to pull down her top and expose her breasts, you can tell she isn't wearing a bra. "Rai-Mother! What are you doing!?" You ask, feeling your face heat up with embarrassment. It's not like you'd never seen any of your servants naked… But you didn't really have that relationship with Raikou.

"Well, I was thinking what a mother can do to support you that no one else can? The answer was obvious, I can feed you!" She beams at you, hands still halfway down her shirt, the to of her cleavage straining against the fabric. You're slightly stunned, you didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. "I've even been asking Emiya to prepare me special meals rich in nutrients… Of didn't tell him why I needed them, I wouldn't want anyone to get jealous. Only my sweet baby gets mother's milk." She strokes your face tenderly, her hand cups your cheek perfectly and the love in her eyes was undeniable. Seeing how badly she wants to do this for you makes you melt slightly. It couldn't hurt to try…

"Okay." You say, not wanting to fight her any more. "But I'm just going to try it out first… if I don't like it I'm going to stop, okay?" 

She nods enthusiastically and pulls down her top, letting one breast fall out. It was odd watching her expose herself so quickly, usually people tried to undress slowly and seductively… Though you suppose this isn't necessarily a sexual thing for her. Her nipples were big and puffy, with large dusky pink areolae. You reach out to cup her breast tentatively, but she takes your hand and gently leads you to a large cosy chair. 

"Sit on my lap, it'll be comfier for you." She says, pulling you into her lap easily, your head resting naturally on her chest. She acts like it's the most natural thing in the world, which eases your mind a slightly. 

You rub her breast a little before trying to feed. Her breasts felt incredible, soft and yet surprisingly firm for their size too. Her nipples harden beautifully as you run your fingers over them. You gulped a little. You couldn't say the idea of sucking on her heavy, swollen breasts was unappealing… You'd caught yourself imagining it a few times despite yourself. Tentatively, you pressed your mouth to her nipple, lips barely apart, just brushing against her. 

"It's okay baby… Get a big mouthful." She murmured gently, guiding her breasts towards your mouth, stroking her firm nipple against your lips tantalisingly. You latched on obediently, her soft flesh pillowing against your face as you eagerly take her in, rolling your tongue over the hard nub of her breast. Her nipple is drenched with your saliva but the milk hadn't started flowing yet. "Suck harder baby. It's my first time nursing so it'll need a little encouragement to get started." She says patiently, running her hands through your hair as she cradled you close. 

You couldn't deny that you were turned on but you also feel oddly comforted, her maternal instincts were so powerful. You clamp your lips around her nipple harder, being careful to avoid grazing her delicate skin with your teeth, and suck enthusiastically. After a few seconds, you feel a warm stream leaking from the tip of her nipple. It's more delicious than you could have imagined; warm, rich and fatty, thick, slick and soothing as it slides down your throat. You moan gently as she fills your mouth, suckling at her harder, desperate for more, rewarded with more milk as you do so. Her flow is abundant now, forcing you to swallow deeper and take larger gulps to stop your mouth from overflowing, you don't want to dribble out a single precious drop. 

"You're doing so well baby… Don't stop okay?" You hear her purr at you, but her voice sounds far away, you're finding it hard to focus on anything but the milk right now. Her praise spurs you on nonetheless, happy to be pleasing your mother, fixated on nursing and guzzling down as much as you can. You open your mouth wider, greedily, moaning louder as you do and smothering your facein the ample flesh of her bosom, relishing in the taste of her milk, how easily it slips down your throat and warms your belly, yet still desperate for more, more, more.

You feel her starting to run dry but you can still smell milk. Driven by instinct, you fumble at her top exposing her other breast and latch on, her milk coming a lot faster this time, flooding your mouth with rich creamy goodness. Raikou makes a contented sigh and pushes her chest out, encouraging you with her body and her words. "Eat up baby, you must have been hungry." You find it hard to believe you could sustain yourself before, before you had your mother to feed you, before you could feast on this milk she made just for you. Her delight in feeding you drives you just as much as the gorgeous taste and the exhilarating sensation. You're completely spellbound, unable to think of anything but nursing, your hands massaging her breasts to stimulate the flow, wanting to squeeze out every last drop you can. You don't know how long you stay there, wrapped up in her patient arms, caught in the rapture of your feast. Just as you begin to feel sleepy, finally satiated, her flow runs dry, even the amount of milk she made for you was just perfect.

You unlatch but don't move far, cushioning your head against her breast. 

"Thank you for the meal, Mother." You say simply, feeling full and satisfied.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, baby." She kisses the top of your head and nuzzles into you, the two of you relaxing into the embrace as you rested. 


End file.
